leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zed/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Saving energy and spell cooldowns until you use your ultimate will maximaze damage. * Quickly double tapping will teleport to his shadow immediately for rapid escapes. * Placing a before using can give Zed a safe escape from combat. ;Playing Against * receives bonus effects from attack damage items he purchases, so armor is super effective against him. * After uses his , he is at his most vulnerable as his damage, slow, and mobility are both dependent upon it. * can only slow you if his shadow hits you with it. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Saving energy and spell cooldowns until you use your ultimate will potentially maximize damage. * By quickly activating twice, Zed will send out his shadow and immediately teleport to it afterwards, allowing for quick escapes. This can be used to go over walls. ** Use when your enemy catches up with the shadow to slow them and prevent pursuit. * provides vision, which can be used to check bushes or scout over walls. * If you move too far away from the shadow created by you can no longer switch places with them. An arrow indicates the direction of the shadow from and changes colors depending on distance. If it is green then is close enough to the shadow to swap positions with it; yellow means can still switch places with it but will soon be out of range while red means he cannot. * Placing a before using can give a safe escape from combat. ** The skill also may allow you to catch enemies off guard after a small skirmish. Using primarily for damage, do not forget that it places a at the location of the cast. Faking retreat after a kill, deceive your enemy by swapping places with your ultimate's shadow and use your to effectively give your 50% more damage output. * Three overlapping es will apply a stronger slow than just two, however won't do any additional damage. If you already have a shadow up from your , strongly consider saving your for escaping or chasing. * In order, using , , , and an autoattack (if not, an additional ) to proc can deal enough burst damage to kill a squishy enemy. If you're in danger and your marked target is low enough, you may be able to use to escape (or if it's safe enough due to its longer duration) and wait for the mark from to kill the target. Be wary of effects that can deny you the kill or even turn the tables, such as , , or . * With just 10% cooldown reduction, the cooldown of becomes short enough to land two of them before 's damage triggers. This can be used against enemies who don't consider 's cooldowns. * With 40% cooldown reduction, you can get off 3 and barely get off 2 during a single or . Consider finding a way to fit it into your late game item build. * Both and come in very handy when running away from an enemy champion or two. ** The first tactic is to place in a bush opposite of the direction you are running in, slow them with and switch places with your shadow afterwards for a nifty escape trick. ** The second is to place your shadow behind you and run in the opposite direction in an attempt to have them dodge an uncast or , then cast to fool your pursuer into chasing you while you escape with your and then your ultimate's. In some cases these strategies are way better than just simply using as a quick flash to safety, and might even ensure a kill. * gives an untargetable state that lasts slightly longer than . Use it to avoid channeled spells such as , , , or with good timing, last-moment skillshots and autoattacks. (He can still be killed with DoTs or even die to another 's ultimate during this time) * makes him very good at last hitting/stealing important monster kills especially in the jungle, but be careful when laning as if you abuse the bonus damage too much you might end up pushing the lane to your disadvantage. * An effective way to guarantee kills is to have deception as your ally. Letting a bruiser (an ADC/APC as a weaker bait might work occasionally) initiate on the enemy can ensure an advantage, often providing a good 'clearing up' for a shutdown kill or even an ace. ** This tactic becomes extremely potent in late-game teamfights, as even though 's damage is primarily single-target, and 's damage remains AoE, being able to shred through carries and groups of champions with ease. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * plays as an AD caster, making attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction more valuable than critical strike chance and attack speed. * is another excellent item on him since it builds out of and all of its stats benefit him greatly. is another good upgrade from ; this item does more overall damage than , and complements 's mobility and DPS, as well as making him take towers even faster and giving him even better assassination potential. * When playing on Twisted Treeline, a can be a very useful item due to the fact all the bonuses apply to 's abilities. * Getting can be a good choice if you are being bullied by opponents with large amounts of magic damage. * While not the most viable option, can purchase critical strike items and still be a dangerous threat. When building critical strike , a great item to get is . This makes 's autoattacks do huge amounts of damage should they crit, and potentially killing targets below 50% life when combined with . While this item has the potential to make extremely bursty, keep in mind that still relies more on his abilities than his autoattacks for damage, and on many situations, items like or may prove to be better choices, with being an option only if is ahead and dominating. * A allows to duel extremely well, as it adds extra single target damage that allows him to keep on top of his opponent as well as increasing the total damage when his pops. The extra attack speed also allows him to take down towers quickly, and the active allows him to split push, knowing you'll be able to kill most of the things thrown at you. * The high AD and active from / can add significant damage to , since starts basic-attacking his target automatically. After the first hit, use the active to deal more damage, reset the attack timer and attack again. The combination can be as much as 300% of 's AD in a very short time. This item also includes a lot of extra wave clear for , increasing his split push potential further. * If 's opponents have high amounts of crowd control, and he finds himself being locked down, a / can be effective, not only reducing magic damage on him from his opponents, the upgrade gives him a considerable amount of AD. * As some games go, it is relatively more cost efficient to rush a as the enemy players will be quick to focus on in a team fight. * and are two good defensive items, but since they don't provide any offensive stats for , they are situational. Either of them are a good option to buy if is on cooldown, though. ;Countering * After uses his and , he is at his most vulnerable as his damage and mobility are both dependent upon it. * s deals less damage if they pass through other units before hitting your champion. * Escaping laterally, rather than directly away, from when he uses will slightly limit his ability to slow and pursue your champion. * Be aware of 's as he can use it to mimic and even when he is out of sight, giving him deceptively long range. ** On that note, be very careful when tower hugging at low health, as he can easily kill you while only taking a minimal amount of damage from the tower. * Beware that with a full build, can potentially duel even full tanks. However, he is extremely reliant on to do so; even against squishy targets, he relies on his ultimate to get a kill, as it's his ultimate that deals the majority of his damage. He will most likely use all of his abilities and autoattack a lot to do as much damage as possible. ** If you have any hard CC, try to save it for after activates (and if possible, ), as this will both reduce the time he has to combo the mark and give the marked champion a chance to escape. ** If you are an AP champion, purchasing can counter ; activate it just before it's triggered to become completely immune to the damage. The armor also helps to reduce 's damage. ** If you are affected by and a appears over your head, try to heal or shield, because that means that its damage is enough to kill you. ** Some champions can activate their own abilities when uses , to prevent him from dealing enough damage for the ultimate to kill, because these abilities either CC , or make his target untargetable or take reduced or no damage at all. Examples: , , , , , , , , and . * is surprisingly dangerous, especially when assassinating low-health champions due to , so beware. Category:Champion strategies Category:Zed de:Zed/Strategie